Cross-channel commerce methods are generally known in the art. One such method is Web to Store (“W2S”) order fulfillment. A W2S order fulfillment ordinarily includes the following steps. In a typical case, a consumer purchases a product over the Internet through a web-enabled device, such a mobile phone, or a computer. Rather than have the product shipped to the consumer, the consumer chooses to pick up the product at a geographically-convenient retail location. To ensure that only the paying consumer may pick up the product, the consumer might furnish documentation to a representative of the retailer at the retail location, e.g., a purchase order or an invoice that confirms that the consumer purchased the product. Such documentation can be in paper format or in electronic format on a mobile device.
Moreover, gesture based cross-channel retail experiences are generally known in the art. For example, a consumer can use a mobile device to pay for purchases made at a retail location. The consumer taps or otherwise gestures with the mobile device near a reader situated at the point of sale location. Usually, the mobile device then transmits payment to the retailer. In some embodiments, the consumer might receive targeted offers or sales advertisements on the mobile device.
While such exemplary cross-channel commerce methods and systems work for the described purposes, a need exists for improved cross-channel commerce methods and, in particular, for gesture based targeted interactions for cross-channel commerce and other integrated retail experiences.